


Never Far

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: The Past, the Present and the Future (completed) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, what would these idiots do if it wasn't for Yachi? Will there or won't be a happy end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Far

**Author's Note:**

> The song I quoted: [ALMA - Never far](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HFQs_2Uy1w). I like how the song can be interpreted in two very different ways. One of them fitting the beginning of their relationship and the other - where they ended now.

“...and you know, my professor is pushing me to take a part in an exchange program. But I’m not so sure…” Tsukishima could hear the uncertainty in Yamaguchi’s voice even over the phone.

“But what’s the program about? And if he’s so insistent then you really should think about it seriously.”

“Well… I would go to one of the universities in Tokyo. For the second to last semester. I guess it would be good for me but… I’m kind of… well… scared?” Yamaguchi fell silent.

“There’s nothing to be scared of. It’s great opportunity for you. It would be a shame to let it go. And if you ever need help - I’m here,” Tsukishima smiled reassuringly, even though he knew that Yamaguchi couldn’t see it.

“Yeah… I’ll think about it.”

*

“Have you started looking for a room already?” Tsukishima asked over the phone.

“Not yet. I planned to do it sometime later this week. I hope I’ll find something good but not so pricy,” Yamaguchi sighed.

“I have an offer then. My roommate is moving out after the graduation and he’s going back to his hometown. I really like this apartment so I don’t want to move from here. But it’s a bit too big and too expensive for only one person. So I need to find someone to share rent with. And since you’re moving to Tokyo soon then… I thought that maybe you’d want to take the other room.”

“Are you fine with this?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t.”

*

“I know that I ask it a lot but… How’s the living together going, Kei-kun?” three months later Yachi asked Tsukishima when they met at the cafe. Once again, she came to Tokyo for a conference. This time as one of the important guests.

“Hitoka-san, what do you expect me to say?”

“Well… I’m not sure? You’re living like newlyweds, you know? I had a lot of male friends who were rooming together but not like this,” she winked at him.

“Hitoka-san, now you’re just being mean.”

“Pot calling the kettle back,” she shrugged. “So?”

“I really don’t know what to say. Like, yeah, it’s fine, we don’t fight, we take turns cooking, eat together for most of the time, go shopping together and such.”

“See? Newlyweds.”

“And that’s why it’s getting hard.”

“Oh?”

“Because yeah, you’re right, it’s like we’re newlyweds but we aren’t. Even though - ” Tsukishima took a deep breath “ - even though I kind of want us to be. I gave it a lot of thought. I considered our past too. But now is different. I did love him then. But we broke up, I was blaming myself for a lot of things and then I finally got over it. And when we met again I thought that yeah, I’ve left everything behind, we can start anew, be friends again. And so we did. So we did but…” he paused, not looking at Yachi. “Sometime after we started living together my feelings changed again. But I don’t want to burden him with them. Not when he’s over the past and…”

“Are you stupid?” Yachi stood up, frantically searching for something in her bag.

“Hitoka-san?” Tsukishima asked but she ignored him, dialing someone's number.

“Where are you now? At home? Great. Stay there. No, nothing really happened. But it is important. I’ll tell you later. See you!” she hung up and then turned to Tsukishima. “We’re going to your place.”

*

“We need to talk,” Yachi was standing in front of the couch on which Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sitting.

“About?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Be quiet for now,” she said sharply, pointing her finger at him.

“That’s not exactly how ‘talking’ works,” Tsukishima muttered but feigned innocence when Yachi glared at him.

“You two are stupid. Really, really stupid. So stupid that I can’t even wrap my mind around it,” she crossed her arms.

“Hitoka-chan?” Yamaguchi was staring at her, his eyes opened wide.

“I can’t stand how you walk around each other as if on eggshells. I can’t stand how you make a priority of making the other happy and comfortable, completely forgetting about yourselves. I thought you were fine and over it. I thought that just small hints from me would be enough. But no! You come to me, wail and complain to me but do nothing about your situation!”

“I don’t understand, Hitoka-san,” Tsukishima knitted his brows.

“I don’t understand too!” she huffed. “Kei-kun! Do you like Tadashi-kun? Like-like him? As in ‘I love Yamaguchi’?”

“Eh?” Yamaguchi shifted his gaze from Yachi to Tsukishima, who suddenly wanted to disappear.

“Do you?” Yachi urged.

“Yeah,” he said quietly.

“Tadashi-kun!”

“Yes?!” Yamaguchi flinched, not exactly sure what was happening.

“Have you heard that? You heard, right? Then you can stop with all this ‘oh, woe me, I’m in love with Tsukki but I don’t wanna burden him with my feelings, it might remind him of the past, and we’re good friends now, I’m fine with how things are right now’,” she was breathing heavily while both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were gaping at her.

“Do you both know and understand that you’re both in love with each other? And, as far as I know and am concerned, there’s nothing wrong with your feelings. Leave the past in the past and live with what you have now! Do we finally have our happy end?” she asked, her voice suddenly getting soft and caring.

The room was quiet for a long moment when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were looking at each other. 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi started.

“We have,” Tsukishima added. Both of them smiled, when Yachi hugged them with tears in her eyes.

*

_I'll be watching you_  
_As I'm walking on the moon_  
_I'll be singing to the stars_  
_But your love was never far_

**Author's Note:**

> This series was really tricky for me. The first part was written a long, long time before the rest. And when I was writing all the continuations I was like... 'ok, this is the end' followed by 'no, I can't do this to them, let's write one more'. And so we, and them, ended here.
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/140087342921/and-finally-the-last-part-of-the-past-the).


End file.
